


Nisi Sera

by Cyndera_Anna_Dracona



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Minor Character Death, One Shot, Violence, non-sexual biting, vampirism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona/pseuds/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona
Summary: Trepan is trapped.
Relationships: Overlord/Trepan
Kudos: 20





	Nisi Sera

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the first fic I’ve ever completed and published in the same day. SG Trepan’s colours are exactly the same as Trepan’s because I couldn’t be bothered to change it. Literally the first time I’ve ever written OverPan.

Trepan stretches his head out of the way of a grey claw. A shard of glass is embedded in his palm, dripping pink energon on his once pristine apartment floor.

“Oh, come now, don’t be like that.” Rung purrs at him, ruby optics glowing brightly in the dark. The claws find his neck, trailing gently down the path of the main fuel line that links to his brain module, a threat.

The building shudders.

Trepan flinches towards a claw, pricking a cable just shy of the line, the whisper of his name catching his attention. Twenty two floors up, anything going on under five floors below them is lost, but somehow Overlord still manages to get his bellowing voice heard. Rung sighs, retracting his claws.

“Such a shame. I was quite enjoying myself.” The psychiatrist-turned-murderer smiles when Trepan gasps. Rung grabs Trepan’s remaining orange antenna, yanking him upwards to come face to face with his would-be killer.

“I’m not finished with you quite yet, Trepan.” As if to prove his point, the Autobot’s claws scratch at the glass at the centre of the mnemosurgeon’s chest. The golden tinted shield cracks under the pressure, giving way to the claws to allow access to the more delicate metal underneath.

Trepan hisses, trying to twist away from the invasion, but Rung simply holds his antenna tighter, applying just enough pressure to be painful. They’re sensitive enough that even a little bending shoots blazing agony across his neural network.

His vents hitch. The building shudders again. Teeth nibble at his neck. It would have been a turn on, if it wasn’t for the claws seeking to gut his spark.

“I do hate leaving things unfinished.” Rung whispers into his audial.

“P-please...” Trepan can feel the smirk against his jaw.

“Oh, I do love it when they beg.” Trepan purposefully shuts his mouth, careful not to let Rung gain anymore perverse satisfaction from his predicament. The teeth find his neck again. Trepan whimpers despite himself. Rung smirks. Then, all at once, he bites down hard, fuelling himself from Trepan’s very lines, plunges his claws into the broken remains of the glass, and snaps the antenna off with a practiced flick.

Trepan screams, drowning out Overlord’s desperate cry of his name and Rung’s dark laugh. His vents huff, struggling to dump enough heat and drop his skyrocketing temperature.

Energon spills out of Trepan’s chest when Rung retracts his hand from the wreckage, wiping his claws off across Trepan’s white and orange plating and leaving trails of pink. Rung let’s him down gently, practically cradling his form as he’s lowered to the ground, in a perverse parody of Overlord setting him to berth after a nightmare. The claws caress his jaw, leaving more energon in its wake.

“Rest now, Trepan. It will all be over soon.” Rung purrs gently, pulling away to walk towards the shattered window, awaiting a fast incoming pick up. Overlord bursts through the door a moment too late to catch the Autobot, who’s already jumped out the window and gotten away.

“Trepan!” His optics flicker pitifully, the last of his life force slowly dripping away. Too late. Overlord pushes his way through the rubble that used to be their apartment, picking up the half dead frame of his Conjunx and holding him close, tears threatening the lower rim of his optics.

“T-Trepan... I’m so sorry...” Trepan only just manages to gain the strength to place a tiny hand where Overlord’s spark would be.

 _Not your fault_ , finds it’s way across their guttering bond, a wave of _apology/love_ forcing its way in. Overlord stands.  
The hand slips from his chest as the last of Trepan’s strength is drained.

He barely notices, too busy wading through the destruction with a single goal in mind.

To get Trepan back.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, my Rung tends towards biting. Whether that’s Rung biting antenna, or Evil!Rung biting necks, always with the biting.


End file.
